Haar
Haar (ハール, Hāru) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and later in the sequel Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Personality He takes a very calm, nonchalant attitude towards everything and constantly has trouble staying awake. In many situations throughout both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, Haar is usually propped somewhere for a nap. He also, on several occasions, comments about how he might get away with sleeping during battle or marches. Haar's desire for nap time is often compared to Forde from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones: Forde also liked to sleep in the midst of a fight. Some fans also compare it to Ilyana's perpetual hunger. There is also some evidence that Haar and Jill harbor feelings for each other. In a Base Conversation, Ike asks Haar about how he feels about Jill. "Well I thought, you know, with the whole living under the same roof and all." Haar offhandedly replies that, "She is simply the daughter of my dead teacher. Nothing more." However, his actions contradict his statement. Haar constantly goes out of his way to try and protect Jill, and in one of the battles where the forces lead by Micaiah and Ike meet on the battlefield Haar can talk to Jill and convince her to join his side (Ike's side), he also says that he will not fight her. Marcia even points out to Haar that if Jill was in trouble he would have no problem coming to her help. If Jill shares an A-ranked support bond with Haar, her Radiant Dawn ending will imply that the two of them were married; while Haar is not confirmed to be Jill's (unnamed) husband, a husband is not mentioned unless this support happens to be in place. Character History Path of Radiance Haar was once a Wyvern Lord and Captain in the Daein Army who was attached to General Shiharam's fleet. Before this, he was a member of Begnion's Holy Dracoknights. Along with Shiharam, he left Begnion 18 years before Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance due to the senate's corrupt ways. Shiharam, the leader of the defected Wyvern riders, is very fond of Haar and looks to him as the son he never had. Haar, although sleepy and paticularly lazy, is an exceptional fighter and easily became Shiharam's second-in-command. Shiharam also trusts Haar to look after his daughter Jill when she joined his Wyvern division. In Chapter 20 of Path Of Radiance, when Shiharam was commanded to fight Ike and his forces, including the defected Jill, he requested that Haar retreat from the battlefield so that he wouldn't get hurt or killed. Shiharam's forces eventually lost that battle. Later Haar will join in chapter 23 of Path of Radiance if Jill talks to him. During the conversation, Haar told her that he wanted revenge on Daein for Shiharam's death. He had been trying to get close to Petrine so he could kill her, but he didn't get the chance, although the other dracoknights suspected him. Haar then stays with Ike's forces throughout the remainder of the Mad King's War. Radiant Dawn After the Mad King's War ended, Haar began flying across the continent as a cargo carrier with Jill since Shiharam's fleet had been decimated in the fighting. Haar and Jill had started a Wyvern delivery service to make a living. He becomes involved in quelling the Crimean rebellion when Marcia pressures him into defending Elincia and Leanne, who were caught up in a battle with some Begnion Wyvern Riders who wished to capture Leanne. Haar had been flying through the battle on a delivery that was never finished. He later helps Ike during the Begnion-Laguz war along with the other troops that were gathered to quell the civil conflict within Crimea's borders. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 23: Talk with Jill Base stats |Wyvern Lord |Wind |11 |47 |21 |8 |19 |17 |12 |20 |10 |13 |42 |9 |Lance - B Axe - B |Guard |Brave Axe Growth rates |65% |60% |5% |60% |35% |15% |45% |15% Support conversations *Makalov *Jill Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Prologue: Talk with Marcia, available in Prologue and Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 2: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined and Endgame. | | | | | | | | | | | |△ | | | |◎ | | |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base stats |Dragonmaster |Wind |11 |46 |23 |2 |24 |20 |13 |23 |7 |12 |42 |9 |Axe - A Lance - A |Cancel Canto |Steel Axe Javelin Growth rates |30% |70% |5% |70% |30% |45% |65% |20% Biorhythm Overall With growths like a general with decent speed, Haar is a highly versatile tank and flying unit. He will come out of most physical attacks with hardly a scratch, and although his speed hinders his ability to double he will also rarely be doubled himself. Give him a poleaxe and he can 2HKO most enemies anyway. Once promoted to Dragon Lord Haar becomes nearly invincible in physical attacks, though he is still on the slower side. His only glaring weakness is his low resistance, which gives him problems against mages, particularly thunder mages. This also hinders his usefulness slightly in endgame where a lot of enemies can take advantage of his relatively low dodge rate. Still, Haar is a general with ridiculously good movement, and should not be passed up. However, some players take Jill instead because her resistance is higher with few drawbacks in other stats. Haar's Conversations Path of Radiance Recruit conversation Jill: Captain Haar? Haar: Greetings, Jill. So you're still alive, eh? Good to see. Jill: That's what I was going to say to you! You survived! I'm very pleased. Haar: General Shiharam left me in charge. I'm supposed to get our survivors and their families to Begnion. I can't die until that's done. Jill: Oh, I see... But then... Captain, why are you still in Daein? Haar: I...believe it or not, I'm a vindictive man. Revenge for the general is something I couldn't let go. Jill: Oh! But...that... Haar: Don't get the wrong idea. You're not the enemy I'm seeking. Jill: Huh? But... Haar: The ones responsible for general Shiharam's death, are the Daeins. I pretended to return to the fold so I could get close to General Petrine... I'm just waiting for my chance. But I think they may be on to me. My unit's a bunch of tough guys who serve as Petrine's watchdogs. Plus, I've been ordered to charge the Crimeans head-on. It's Daein's way of killing two birds with one stone. Jill: Don't do it! Come fight by our sides! If you're looking to kill Daeins, then we share the same goal! Haar: Jill...I, um... I don't trust Crimea anymore than I do Daein. I'm sick to death of serving countries. Jill: Captain... Haar: Still... I can't abandon the daughter of the man to whom I owe so much... Guess I'm changing sides again. Jill: Really? Oh, thank you, Captain! Haar: No, you've got backwards. Jill: Pardon? Haar: I'm a new recruit... So I'm under you. Thanks in advance, Captain. Jill: What? Don't be silly! Wait... Ah, Captain!!! Death quote Haar: Commander Shiharam... I.. Your... vengeance... I... ... Radiant Dawn Recruit conversation Marcia: Hey... Look who's here! It's Haar! Haar: ...Hello, Marcia. I see you're still flying about on that apple-eating hairbag... Marcia: And you're still asleep at the reins of that foul-smelling... Oh, crackers! I don't have time for your nonsense! Open that one good eye of yours and take a look around, will you? Those Begnion dracoknights have invaded Crimean skies! You've got to help us save the laguz they're trying to kidnap. Well, c'mon, Haar! Haar: Me? Why? I owe the queen a favor or two, but I'm not one of her soldiers. Marcia: You... You cad! Does having fought together in the Mad King's War mean nothing to you? Haar: Well, no, but... Look, I've got a delivery to make, and this cargo's really heavy. Sorry, Marcia. Maybe next time. Marcia: NEXT TIME?! You lizard-loving jerk! Would you really abandon us? What kind of man are you? Haar: The kind who lives to sleep another day. Well, good luck to you. See you around. Marcia: Stop! You have to stay and help! Uhm... OK, Haar, hear me out. You were an imperial dracoknight once, right? It's your job to fix this! They're your old comrades-- you have to keep them in line! Haar: Huh? You're not making a lick of sense, girl. Marcia: Why do I have to make sense? If Jill were in trouble, I bet you'd help her! Please, please, please! C'mon, Haar! You have to help us. You have to! Haar: ...Is it really all that bad? Marcia: Yes! They're a tough bunch! And I'm all alone... I don't think I can manage to protect Queen Elincia. Please say you'll help... If only for the safety of the queen... Haar: ...Oh, fine. I really don't have time for this... But I guess I can lend a hard. Marcia: Thank you so much! I take back all the mean things I was thinking about you earlier. Haar: That girl's nothing but trouble. Well, if we're going to do this, let's get it over with. Up and at'em, partner!. If the player so chooses to bring Haar to the Tower of Guidance, he can have unique conversations with certain bosses. Perhaps this is evidence showcasing what his role sufficed for him in the Begnion army. Haar vs. Lekain Haar: Why is it that authority figures are always so unwilling to let go of their power? The world could flip upside down and you'd be trying to boss around gravity. Lekain: You clearly know nothing of me, lout! To oppose me is to oppose the goddess Ashera herself! Haar: That's strange... I always thought that role was filled by the apostle. But who can keep up these days? So you're defending the goddess... but will she do the same for you? Haar vs. Hetzel Hetzel: Wait... I remember you... You were one of the dracoknights that fled to Daein, defying the senators... You opposed the almighty Begnion and the word of the goddess... Why? Why would you defy such power? Haar: You could live another lifetime, and you'd still never understand. Haar vs. Levail Levail: Captain Haar! You are still alive! Haar: What happened that you didn't expect me to survive? Levail: Um... Nothing, I suppose. It's just that it's been a while since you left Begnion. Haar: Yeah. Twenty years ago, wasn't it? Levail: I was still very young at the time. You had just been dubbed a knight. Oh, it brings back such memories... The bravery of the dracoknights, especially the Fizzart Platoon. It was legendary among the soldiers. But then you suddenly defected to Daein. Haar: I got sick of taking orders from corrupt senators, so I ditched the country with General Shiharam. Levail: I joined the army after I came of age. But it was different after you all left. It was as if you took its spirit with you. The only exception was General Zelgius, the general of Duke Persis's army. Haar: I see. Is that why you're under his command? Levail: Yes. He is the last true knight. I will die for him. Haar: Yes, Levail. You will. Levail: How I dreamed of fighting a proper foe! I am honoured, Sir Haar! Have at you! Haar vs. Sephiran Haar: We never spent much time together when I was in Begnion. But, Sephiran... I think I know you pretty well. Sephiran: I haven't forgotten you, Haar. Shiharam's hotshot young protege. You were both exemplary soldiers. Your defection from the Begnion dracoknights was a huge loss. Haar: Hmmm... Sort of like the huge loss when the senators managed to defeat all those great changes you proposed? Sephiran:.. Haar: I suppose if any of those changes had happened, we wouldn't be here now. Am I wrong? Sephiran: An interesting question... I'm honestly not sure, but that's all I can say about that. Haar: Too bad. For you, and for me. Death quotes Path of Radiance: "Ah, It seems the Dark Angels have found me... At least I can finally sleep." Radiant Dawn: "Ah, my friend... I know I was a burden... But now...you too...are free... Finally... Commander Shiharam...!" (Haar is most likely talking to his mount in his death quote) Epilogue *'Black Tempest' (黒疾風 Kuro Shippū) Though unparallelled in strength as a dracoknight, Haar never fought again. Rather, he carried cargo in Talrega. Etymology In Hebrew, Haar means mountain. Haar could also mean hair in Old High German. In Dutch, haar means hair. Gallery File:Haaringame.gif File:Haar.jpg|Haar as he appeared in Path of Radiance Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters